The present invention relates generally to an automotive video display console assembly and more specifically to an automotive video display console assembly with extendable display features.
Modern automotive vehicle designs incorporate an ever-increasing array of amenities and features. Where once the interior of a vehicle was largely utilitarian, it is presently being filled with a proliferation of multi-media devices intended to provide passengers with both information as well as entertainment. Central to many of these devices, such as maps, internet access, movies, and video games, is the use of a video display. The video display can interact with these features, as well as a wide variety of other features, to provide a central multi-media access point for passengers.
Issues arise, however, as a video display must coexist with a plurality of other features within the often space-restricted environment of the automotive interior. Video displays often represent non-insubstantially sized components that must be mounted within the interior without interfering with other automotive components. Furthermore, the nature of video displays is such that they must be positioned a comfortable distance from the viewer to allow easy viewing. If positioned too far from a viewer, a video display may be unreadable or may result in eye strain. Positioned too close to a viewer and a video display may equally result in viewer discomfort. Adding to these concerns, passengers do not come in a universal size or proportion and therefore present a variety of preferable positions for the video display.
Modern automotive video displays, however, provide little adjustment to accommodate these varying scenarios. Adjustment of the video screen, when present, commonly represents the ability to angle or rotate the screen. These adjustment features to not accommodate the concept of comfortable viewing distance. Furthermore, when the video display is mounted on the headliner, features such as sunroofs often effect its position. The mounting base for the video display, in these scenarios, can be positioned rearward in a vehicle to the point that the screen is positioned too close to rear passengers for comfortable viewing without strain. Present video display configurations place installation at odds with features such as sun roofs and can force customers to choose between equally desirable luxury options.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have an automotive video display console assembly with improved adjustment features that accommodated comfortable viewing distance adjustment. It would further be highly desirable to develop an automotive video display console assembly with expanded placement options within the automotive interior such that it is easily integrated with existing automotive options.